Lonely Hearts
by Silver Foxglove
Summary: Piccolo saves a young woman...but then what happens? Will Piccolo find romance? You won't find out unless you read, now will you?
1. Default Chapter

I do not own Dragon Ball Z. Dragon Ball Z is owned by Akira Toriyama. I wish I owned Piccolo…then I wouldn't have to write fanfictions about him Oh well, I don't own them, and that's all that really matters, isn't it? Now, on with the story!

Lonely Hearts

"Goodbye, my brother." Foxglove sobbed as she laid her brother to rest in the shallow grave. Now she truly was alone in the world. She looked about the small cave that her and her brother had shared for three years of their lives. She felt more tears welling up, but she stubbornly tried to push them back. "If only I could have saved him…I was…too weak…to help him!" she sobbed out loud. She looked around the small cave that they had shared. Her eyes landed on their food supply. There was no food left in the basket. For a moment, she was unsure of what to do. Her brother had always gone to get food before.

"I'll guess I'll have to go and get more." She said out loud. She sighed and picked up the basket, heading into the dim light outside…

*******************************************************************************************

Piccolo sighed as he surveyed the landscape. He was supposed to go to the gathering later on at the Lookout, but he didn't think he'd go. He just wasn't much for group gatherings. He was about to fly over to the meadow to meditate when his ears picked up the sound of someone screaming. Without thinking, he took off in the direction of the screaming. When he arrived, what he saw made him ball his fists in anger. There was a girl, with long black hair being chased by three humans. She looked like she had hurt her leg, and she wasn't running very fast. If he didn't intervene, they'd get her for sure. He heard her screaming, as the three humans chased her.

"No, please! Leave me alone!" she cried. He heard one of the male's laugh.

"Why should we, girly? We found you; you're fair game."

"Yeah. And you're so pretty, girl. After you get a taste of us, you'll be begging for more." He smiled, licking his lips lecherously. She screamed again. Suddenly she fell again. Within moments, the three of them were upon her. She felt their crushing weight, and couldn't breathe. Just as suddenly, she felt the weight being removed. She looked up and saw a gigantic green man throwing the three off of her. She saw him lift one up by the shirt and yell at him.

"And if I ever see you again, I'll rip your heart out of your chest and feed it to you, you craven bastards!" the man nodded in fear and slunk away with his friends, never once looking back.

Piccolo looked at the girl lying on the ground. He was about to leave, when he really caught sight of her leg. Her ankle was purple and red. It was horribly swollen. He knew she wouldn't get very far on it. He sighed and bent to pick her up.

"Wh…what are you doing?" she cried out in fear. She looked at the green man. He looked down at her, his eyes revealing nothing.

"You're hurt," he growled flatly, "you need help." She looked at him for a moment, before nodding. Piccolo picked her up and held her tight against his chest. She looked up at him once, her eyes wary, but she then fell asleep. Piccolo growled when he realized that he'd have to go to the Lookout anyway. He flew steadily up towards the lookout. While flying, he was able to get a good look at her.

Her hair was long, about thigh length. It was as black as obsidian, and very shiny. He had managed to get a good look at her eyes before she had fallen asleep, and they were green. He looked at the rest of her. Her figure was gorgeous, and he caught himself blushing at where his thoughts were leading him… 'What am I, a schoolboy?' he angrily thought to himself. He flew the rest of the way in silence, his thoughts situated on the girl in his arms… 

Yay, the first chapter of my very first DBZ fic is finished! Please be nice and review it for me. Tell me what you think. The second chapter is just about finished, so if you like my story, please tell me so. Please, be kind and review, because reviews make authors happy, and give us motivation to write more stories for you lovely readers to review!


	2. Move Away

I do not own Dragon Ball Z. Dragon Ball Z is owned by Akira Toriyama. I still wish that I owned Piccolo…then I wouldn't have to write fanfictions about him! Oh well, I don't own them, and that's all that really matters, isn't it? Now, on with the story!

Chapter Two

When Foxglove woke up, the first thing that she notices was that she wasn't alone. Furthermore, she was in a strange place. The room itself was like a palace, but she didn't really notice it. Instead, she saw the four people who were standing in the corner. She looked about wildly for the tall green man who had saved her, but he was no where to be seen. The strangers were all grinning at her, but that in itself terrified her. She noticed that one of them was walking towards her. He looked somewhat like her green man, but shorter, and younger (he looked to be about her age). She backed against the headboard of the gigantic bed in fear as he carefully walked towards her.

"Please, we mean no harm," the strange green person said calmly, "I am called Dende. What is your name?" she looked at him warily for a moment before answering.

"Foxglove. My name is Foxglove. Why am I here? Where am I? Who are all of you people?" she asked the questions rapidly, her voice trembling. Anyone could tell that she was terrified. Dende tried to calm her.

"As I said, Miss Foxglove, I am called Dende and the short, round one there is Mr. Popo. Are you hungry?" Dende politely inquired.

"Where's the other one?" Foxglove asked bluntly. Everyone looked at her in shock.

"Other…one?" The one called Dende asked, confusion written clearly across his face. "Miss, you are at the Lookout. We found you outside, but you were alone." Dende paused for a moment as if he were thinking of something, "Although, I thought I sensed Piccolo's ki right before we found you. Was is Piccolo that brought you here?" Dende inquired, politely. Foxglove felt faint, but she held on to consciousness with razor-sharp claws.

"Piccolo? Who is this Piccolo? All I know is that the one who saved me looks much like you, only taller and older. Where is he? I want him here!" she cried, her power growing dangerously high. She began growling angrily, and the other began to back away slowly. Dende just stood his ground, looking at the girl. He just stood there and looked at her. 

"You are not human." He said cryptically. Telepathically he was desperately trying to contact Piccolo. She glared at him for a moment.

"Of course I'm not _full_ human, I'm only half! I'm a half kitsune!" she said heatedly. Dende looked at her in shock. She continued. "Now where am I? Where is the one who saved me? Did he leave me here? Why was I brought here? If I don't get answers soon, I'm going to get really mad!" she growled. Dende almost chuckled; she had a personality just like Piccolo's. He thought better of it when he saw the murderous glint in her eye. She was just like a caged animal, only worse, because she had power. Dende also sensed that she had a great deal of power, which was, unfortunately, erratic and untrained. All of a sudden, she seemed to shimmer. Dende looked on in shock as she transformed into, what he assumed was a kitsune. She looked the same, except that instead of the pointed, pale white ears she had had previously, there were two black, silky fox ears. A luxurious black tail swished impatiently at her waist. Her eyes were also golden instead of green. She glared at Dende.

"Well, _Dende_, do I meet with your approval?" she asked bitingly. He blushed, and nodded, his eyes not quite meeting hers. She smiled coldly, showing off her sharp little fangs. "Now, Where is the one who saved me? I have a debt to settle with him. If you don't tell me where he is, then I'll just have to find him myself." Thought of her getting hurt worse filled Dende's mind. He rushed as close as he dared to her. 

"I will get him, Foxglove. If you will kindly wait here, I promise he will be here shortly." He said in a rush. And with this said, he grabbed onto Mr. Popo's hand and hastily exited the room. Foxglove sighed as she waited. She knew what had to be done, but she wondered if she could really go through with it….

Another finished chapter, but their will soon be another one after it! So please proceed and read the next chapter, and please don't forget to review. All I ask is that you lovely people don't flame me. Just review, because it motivates me to add chapters to ALL of my stories. 


	3. Silent Tears

And now for the disclaimer! I do not own Dragon Ball Z. It is the property of Akira Toriyama. You people have probably already figured out that I wish I owned Piccolo, but sadly, I don't. Oh, well. We can get to the story now. # Signs denote telepathic dialogue.

Chapter Three

Piccolo was in his cave meditating quietly when he received Dende's message. At first he tried to block out the voice in his mind, but it seemed that Dende was quite insistent, and had no desire to oblige Piccolo by leaving him alone. So after a few moments of struggling, Piccolo gave up and decided to listen to what Dende had to say.

#_Yes, what is it? I'm busy._ # Piccolo sent to Dende

#_Gomen nasai, but did you perchance bring us an injured young girl?_ # Was his only reply. Piccolo bristled.

#_Why?_ # He sent back warily. Dende was quick to reply.

#_Well, she's a bit scared and angry, and she won't let anyone near her, and she keeps asking for you! Even I'm nervous to be around her! _# Piccolo laughed dryly. 

#_How much harm can one, little injured human teenage girl do to you?_ # He asked. He was shocked by the answer.

#_Well, it turns out that she's not human, or not full human anyway. She's a kitsune, and a pretty powerful one at that! And she's angry, but she doesn't know how to control her powers!_ _She's very powerful, and right now she's acting like a caged animal. We don't know what to do! She says that she needs to fulfill a debt to you or something like that_. _Can you please come up here and see if you can calm her down or something?_ #Piccolo scowled fiercely at the inconvenience as he took off towards the Lookout.

"Damn girl," he muttered, "even when I get rid of her she still causes me problems!" Piccolo flew the rest of the way in silence. In truth, he wasn't angry, and in a way, he actually felt relieved to be seeing her again. _'Why the hell am I thinking about her?'_ he asked himself angrily. He didn't like these feelings.

It didn't take him long to reach the Lookout. Dende and Mr. Popo were there, waiting for him. He landed, and Dende rushed up to him.

"Piccolo, you've got to go and talk to Foxglove!" he said, his eyes wide, he was deathly afraid that she would hurt herself accidentally while she was so powered up. Piccolo looked at him in confusion for a moment.

"What are you talking about? Foxglove? Who's that?" he asked. Dende just grabbed his hand and led him towards the bedroom.

"The young girl you brought us earlier. The one with the hurt ankle. I healed it as much as I could, but she woke up. She immediately wanted to know where you were, and became very frightened when I told you that I didn't know. She doesn't trust anybody, except maybe you, and she keeps talking about a debt that she has to pay for. Will you try to calm her down? The others will be here soon, and I don't want her to be alarmed any further. Please, just try to help her. Mr. Popo will bring some food in as soon as it's okay. Thank you!" he said in a rush as he stopped at one of the large rooms atop the Lookout. Piccolo watched as Dende went back outside to wait for the others, and Piccolo sighed and resolutely trudged into the room. What he saw shocked him. There was the girl he had saved from the humans, but she was different. Her eyes were golden, instead of green; she had beautiful black ears, and a tail, and looked, all around feral. He scowled at her as he leaned in the doorway. 

"What is your problem, girl?" He asked, his eyes betraying no emotion. She looked at him and he felt great amounts of wild power emanating from her. She smiled, confusing him.

"Hello, stranger. You are the one who saved me. You weren't here when I awoke, I was surrounded by strangers!" again he felt her power level increase, but just as suddenly, it decreased dramatically. She looked at him and, he was shocked when he saw tears coming out of her eyes.

"Hn, why are you crying? I thought it best to leave you here. You needed care, and I needed to be alone-" he stopped when he saw how upset she was getting. "I…" 'No don't say that!' his subconscious warned him loudly. "I…I'm sorry. For leaving you." Internally he was cursing himself for being so weak and soft. The girl looked at him, the tears still glistening on her newly golden eyes. 

"You…you mean it?" she asked him tentatively, her tail twitching slowly. He nodded slowly, as if in conflict with himself. She slowly held her hand out to him. "I owe you a debt, sir, that I hope I can repay. All I ask is that you…that…"without warning, she fainted, falling off the bed. Piccolo caught her before she hit the floor. He sat upon the bed, still holding her on his lap. The scent of roses filled his nostrils. He immediately called for Dende.

#_Dende, I need you in here quick! She's fainted, and her ki is low! Come help her!_ # He called frantically in his mind. Dende sent him an affirmative, and seconds later was in the room.

"What's the problem, Piccolo? She fainted?" he inquired, looking at the kitsune that Piccolo held in his lap. Piccolo nodded.

"I assume that she's just exhausted and overwhelmed. She needs healing though." Dende laid his hands on the girl's face, and Piccolo caught himself growling softly. _'Dammit, why should I care? He's only healing her!_' he snapped at himself. Dende looked at Piccolo, and Piccolo…blushed? He angrily told Dende to finish. Dende did so quickly. A few seconds later, she moaned softly, and they heard her stomach growl. Dende smiled at Piccolo and chuckled slightly. 

"I think part of the problem was simply an empty stomach. Mr. Popo will bring her some food soon. Right now though, she needs to sleep. Don't move her, because if she wakes up in her current frame of mind, she might injure herself further. Got that?" he told Piccolo. Piccolo scowled at him in annoyance.

"So just what am I supposed to do with her until then? Hold her?" Dende smiled.

"Precisely. You'll have to. She should wake up in about 2 hours. If you'll excuse me now, Piccolo, I have to go and get ready for the Gathering later this evening. Mr. Popo will bring food for her when she wakes up. Pleasant _dreams_." Dende called out as he exited the room. Piccolo growled at the other Namek's retreating figure for a moment, before pausing to once again look at the girl in his arms. A smile played across his lips, before being dashed away by his trademark scowl. She looked so innocent when she was asleep. He couldn't stop himself from brushing some of her black hair away from her face. She turned her face away from him and moaned softly. He froze, not wanting to wake her.

"Dammit to hell, how did I get wrapped up in this?" he thought miserably. He resolved that he would meditate while she slept, so as not to wake her. "Why do I get stuck being nursemaid?" he muttered as he began to relax himself. The lingering scent of roses followed him into meditation, haunting him…

Well, what do you people think? Thanks to all the people who reviewed this story, I really appreciate it. I hope you liked this chapter as well, and maybe, just maybe you'll review it (please, please, please). By the way, if you like my story, go and read any story by **ZelAndPiccoloFreak**. Her stories are awesome, and if you liked mine, I just know you'll love hers! So goodbye until the next chapter! *Waves goodbye* 


	4. Sweet Toxic Love

And now for the disclaimer that no one reads half of the time. I do not own Dragon Ball Z. Akira Toriyama does. There, I've said it! And all of you lovely people can guess whom I wish I owned, can't you? *_No response._ * Oh, well, I guess you can read the story now.

Chapter Four

Warmth…that was the first thing she sensed as she struggled to regain consciousness. She hadn't been warm like this in years. Something was holding her, and she struggled to open her eyes. When she finally managed to get her eyes open, she was shocked to find herself in the green ones lap! For a moment, she had the urge to escape, but it soon ebbed away, and she took the opportunity to study the face of the man who had saved her. His face had sharp lines to it, with high green cheekbones. _'That means that he is a stubborn person used to getting his way_,' she thought to herself absently. He had a high forehead, which was topped with two little antennae. His nose was aristocratic, set above a pair of perfect lips, which were at the moment smirking at her…

"So you're awake, huh?" Came the amused voice from deep within the man's throat, rolling forth to her like thunder. She shivered, her tail coming up to shield her. 

"Yes, I suppose I am," she said, trying in vain to get off of his lap. He held her tight, keeping her somewhat immobile. She looked up at him, and for a moment, Piccolo couldn't take his gaze off of those eyes. They seemed to be filled with all of the sorrows of the world. Gently, he released her, allowing her to get up.

"Arigatou." She said softly, her eyes not quite meeting his. For a few moments, there was absolute silence. Then, swiftly, Piccolo gently set the kitsune on the floor. He looked down at her.

"I suppose you need to get dressed and all of that." He remarked, his eyes betraying no emotions. She looked at him quizzically.

"Dressed for what?" Piccolo looked at her for a moment, startled. _'That's right, she doesn't know anyone here. She is a stranger to us, but that can't be helped. I wonder if she has any family that I can leave her with. '_ He thought, shaking his head at the same time. He didn't want to let her go, but he didn't know why. He decided to change the subject.

"Why were you being chased by those men when I found you?" he questioned. She looked up sharply, and Piccolo could see the anguish in her eyes. For a moment, time stretched before them in waves, until she finally spoke.

"I…I was trying to get some food. We didn't have anymore in the cave, and I was so hungry. My brother…." She choked up. Piccolo knew that something had happened to her brother, but he wisely didn't press the subject. He knew that she would tell him when the time came. She looked at Piccolo for a moment, with tears streaming down from her beautiful, green-gold eyes and Piccolo felt a part of him respond to her (A.N.: not that part, you hentai's…at least not yet…). He felt the need to comfort her, but that in itself angered him. '_I am getting too soft. I'll let her meet Gohan's family, and then they'll take care of her, and I'll be able to back to my peace and quiet-alone._' He fumed silently. Ever since he had met Foxglove, a battle was being fought within him. Growling, he looked at the beautiful kitsune before him.

"You are atop the Lookout. I brought you here. There is a gathering today, and my…." He choked on the next word, "friends….will be here soon. If you would like to meet them, I suggest that you get dressed." For a moment, the kitsune looked at him, bemused. 

"And what, pray tell, am I to wear?" she gestured towards her dress, which was torn and ripped and…clinging. '_Stop it_' Piccolo silently ordered himself. He was brought back to the present, by the kitsune's melodic voice.

"Piccolo, sir? Are you okay?" she asked him mildly. He stared at her for a moment. The scent of roses was still clinging to him, making him dizzy.

"Get over here!" he growled, "and I'll make you something suitable to wear." She surprisingly obeyed, but she was a bit skittish in standing in front of him. He immediately zapped a beautiful red dress on her. It was the color of blood, and shiny, with a plunging neckline and a hole for her long tail. She smiled in pure pleasure at the dress, and before Piccolo could stop her, she reached up and licked his cheek, finishing by kissing him on his other cheek. Piccolo was shocked. He had never been kissed before. Women had always been afraid of him, but this female had just _kissed_ him! '_Why did I have to put her in that?_' Piccolo moaned inwardly. He was brought out of his reverie by a knock at the door. They both looked over in unison. There stood a bemused Mr. Popo, holding an enormous tray heaped with food. 

"Well, it's good to see that you are awake, Miss Foxglove." Mr. Popo said cheerfully, setting the tray down on a nearby table. With that small task done, he bowed before her and waddled out of the room. Piccolo watched in amusement as Foxglove carefully stalked towards the food. She sniffed it, and looked questioningly at Piccolo. 

"It's food, girl. You eat it." She bristles at that.

" I know that, baka. Is it safe?" she sad, her eyes wide. Piccolo wondered what sort of upbringing she had had to where she was wary of simple food. He nodded at her.

"Hai, the food is safe. Eat as much as you want, it's all for you." She looked at him quizzically.

"What about you, Piccolo-sama?" He was taken aback for a moment by the title of respect. He knew what she was asking, so he answered.

"I have no use for food. I don't eat, I only require water. Eat all you want, it's okay." He caught himself coaxing her. She didn't need to hear anymore. She calmly sat down at the table and began to daintily eat the food. Piccolo began to walk out of the room, but turned when he heard whimpering. He swiftly turned around to find that Foxglove was looking up at him in terror. He sighed.

"What is it girl?" he growled impatiently. She looked at him fearfully for a moment before answering.

"Don't leave." She whimpered, "please don't leave me here again! I'll behave, I won't cause any trouble or anything for you, if you just stay!" Piccolo was shocked. She wanted him to stay with her? He couldn't quite grasp the concept of this. People had always been scared of him, but this girl actually trembled at the thought of being away from him. He felt himself….blushing?! _'Dammit, if I'm not careful, she'll have me jumping through hoops soon!_' he thought wryly. He turned back to the kitsune, who was eating, but also somehow managed to keep one wary eye on him the entire time. 

"Don't worry, I won't leave again-for now. Now are you gonna finish eating and get ready to meet the others or what?" he asked sharply. She paused from eating, long enough to nod her head. She then went back to daintily eating her food. '_She's_ _way too thin_' Piccolo caught himself thinking. It was true; she was quite thin, as if she had just barely gotten by for a long time. Angry at where his thoughts were taking him, again. He mumbled something about talking to Dende, and exited the room. 

Foxglove smiled softly as she continued her meal. She liked him, she knew that, but at the same time, she wondered if he liked her back. Sighing, she finished her meal and walked outside. The sun was just now beginning to set, and the view from atop what they called a "Lookout" was absolutely breathtaking. She could see everything! Her tail swished in appreciation of all the beauty that surrounded her. She was so caught up in the wondrous beauty of the landscape that she failed to notice Piccolo coming to stand behind her. She nearly fainted from shock when she heard his voice behind her. 

"Hn, are you okay?" Piccolo asked, looking down at her. She turned her face towards him and nodded, a tiny smile playing across her lips. 

"Hai," she replied, her voice breathy. Piccolo almost groaned from the painful effect that her voice had on him-without her even knowing it! He managed a small smile, which was followed by a scowl. 

"Well, come on, let's go and find Dende. The others will be here in a few minutes, and I'm sure they will want to meet you." He said dryly. He gently grabbed her arm to lead her, but she resisted. Turning about to face her, he saw that she wanted to say something to him. Fearing what she might say, he turned shook his head in warning.

"We have to go. I can already sense their ki, and they are close. Anything you have to tell me can wait until later. Understand?" he asked gruffly. The kitsune looked up at him for a minute, and nodded, sighing. Foxglove knew that she couldn't wait much longer to tell him of the debt, and pay him back. She let him take her to where Dende was standing, and even managed a smile for the smaller Namek. He grinned back, and bowed. She flicked her ears at him appreciatively. Suddenly, she turned, feeling large amounts of ki approaching-fast. She knew that it must be from Piccolo's friends. _'I hope they like me,_' she thought wistfully. But her mind really wasn't on the Gathering and the people she was to meet. It was instead; focused on the debt she would soon have to pay to the handsome Namek that stood beside her…

Well, I am sorry for making this a bit of a cliffie, but this is how it goes sometimes. You know the drill. If you want another chapter, then please review and tell me so. Thank you to everyone who reviews this story! I appreciate your kindness! 

*******************************************************************************************

This is where I am going to personally thank every person who has reviewed this story so far.

****

JadeTheDolphinQueen: Thank you so-o-o much for reading my story. Luv ya! 

****

PiccolosDragon: You'll know soon enough where this story is headed, but email me if you have questions! Thank you!

****

Cassie-bear 01 - Arigatou! I love those types of stories too! That's why I wrote one! Thank you for your kind words.

**Masked & Anonymous:** Haha, you're not really anonymous! I know who you are! You should know by now that I try to update regularly. I thank you for reading these chapters before I post them, so I can make 'em perfect for the other reader! Luv ya, little sister! 

****

Lia-goddess: P-chan is cute, isn't he? He is very cool. Thank you for your wonderful moral support, I needed it sometimes, when my stories went evil! And yes she is half-kitsune, and damn proud of it!

****

LadyHiei-Trunks: Thank you for saying that my story is cool! You have made me feel special! Onegai, no bugging me about my love of cliffhangers and such, that would be wrong. You are a good friend, and I appreciate your proofreading my fics as well.

****

Guitar Daughter of Piccolo: Arigatou for your kind word. You make me happy. I indeed shall write more!

****

Demoness Yasha: Thank you. You will see more of this story soon, I promise.

****

Sawnya: Your kind words mean a great deal to me. Thank you. I try to write good, entertaining stories, and it means lots to me that people enjoy them! Piccy-chan will indeed have his hands full with Foxglove. I tried to keep Piccy-chan in character as much as possible. More will be up soon, you know that!

****

tristasdragon127: Thank you. Was it cute? I leave off at cliffhangers because that how the stories want to be written, you know that, silly! Thank you for having the patience to read my chapters while they're barely finished, and then give me ideas for them! I luv ya little sis, you should put your stories up soon, so these lovely people can read them! 

****

ZelAndPiccoloFreak: What can I say to you? You were the one who inspired me, and gave me the courage to post my ficcy. I am honored that you enjoy my story, and I hope you will continue to read and review. Arigatou. **Hey everybody!** Go and read ZelAndPiccoloFreak's stories, if you liked mine at all. She is incredibly talented and I'm sure you people would love all of her Piccolo-related stories.


	5. Memories

Here's where I'm supposed to put the disclaimer. I still don't own Dragon Ball Z. We all know that Akira Toriyama, however, does. By now all know that I wish I owned Piccolo, but sadly, I don't *sniffles* Oh well, you can read the chapter now. The disclaimers over now, so go read this chapter! By the way, I'm sorry for the wait with updating, I've been sick, but I'm better now. I tried to compensate by making this chapter longer. Enjoy!

Chapter Five

Foxglove tensed at the amount of ki that was rushing toward them. It was frightfully amazing! Suddenly, as if without warning, they were here! She attempted to hide behind Piccolo, but somehow found her way next to Dende. He grabbed a hold of her hand and gave it a tender squeeze. She looked up at him and noticed that he was smiling. She was a little confused.

'What is he doing?' she thought frantically, snatching her hand free.

As in response to her mental anguish, Piccolo growled softly at the younger Namek. Dende just looked at him calmly; but released her and quickly removed the smile from off his face.

As the group approached, the first of the congregation bounced up to Piccolo. He reluctantly turned from what he wanted to do to the younger Namek, and stepped forward to receive a hug from a young man with midnight black hair.

"Mr. Piccolo, it's good to see you again! How have you been, hmm?" the young man asked. Piccolo calmly nodded at him in return, his onyx eyes betraying but the barest hint of warmth.

"It is good to see you again, kid. I have been all right. Are you still training, or has your mother finally found a way to keep you chained to the study books?" he questioned. The young man laughed heartily.

"Why, Mr. Piccolo, was that a joke I heard?" he quipped. Piccolo just crossed his arms and frowned. It was then that Gohan saw Dende standing off to the side of Piccolo.  
  
"Dende!" he cried, hugging the young Namek. 

"Gohan!" he replied.

It was then that he spied Foxglove, who was standing slightly to the left of the two. He looked at her curiously, thinking, "I wonder whom does _this_ belong to? Definitely not Piccolo. But, Dende??…hmm. I know he doesn't get out much. NOT Piccolo?!? Can't be….'  
  
"Hey, Dende, who's that? She and you are not…" he asked. Dende gently took hold of Foxglove's hand and brought her forward.

Piccolo immediately stepped between them. He grabbed a hold of Foxglove and without thinking, pushed Dende aside. 

"This, Gohan, is Foxglove. She has been having some trouble and I had to…well….save her from some bad people. Foxglove, I would like to introduce you to Gohan." He said. Gohan looked at the kitsune and smiled.

"Hi, Foxglove." He said warmly, smiling at her. Foxglove looked towards Piccolo and he nodded. She gingerly stepped forward and shook his hand slowly.

"It is a pleasure to meet you, Gohan." She said, her voice melodic and even, like water tricking down over sandy pebbles. Gohan smiled at her, and for a moment, Piccolo was amazed at how much his former pupil looked just as moronic as his father did. He gave a slight smirk at the thought of Goku's idiocy. Apparently, the look ran in the family   
  
"So, Piccolo saved you, huh?" He asked. Foxglove nodded, but before she could say anything, she was cut off by the sounds of more people approaching. She turned towards the sounds and gasped. A large group of people was heading towards her and Piccolo. They were mostly males, but Foxglove spotted at least three women in the group. She relaxed a bit. Knowing that she wasn't the only female made her feel a little more at ease. 

"Hey, Foxglove!" he said warmly. I'd like to introduce you to my girlfriend, Videl. Videl, this is Foxglove." He pushed the two closer together. 

"Hi, it's nice to meet you." Videl says calmly, extending her hand. "I see Piccolo's got you something to wear. Which is good, I was going to bring you something, but didn't. We were rushing and all and then had to stop at his dad's and-" she was cut off by Yamcha coming up behind her. 

Foxglove looked at the female Gohan had called Videl. She was very pretty, with short black hair and piercing blue eyes. She started to smile at this "Videl", but felt a hand on her back. It was Piccolo's; he was ushering her close to him, but he wasn't looking at her at all. Foxglove turned her attention to see what he was looking at. 

Her eyes came into contact with a guy who somewhat looked like the one called "Gohan". He was about his height, but a little taller. His hair was shorter, but straggly. He had two scars on his face, one was over his right eye and the other was on his left cheek. It looked like a cross. He was muscular, and his jeans were fitting tightly around his bottom muscles. He had a smirk on his face that told her he liked was his eyes were gazing upon. 

"I'm Yamcha. The one with all the chicks….I mean, I'm known. It's my honor to meet such a lovely face as yours. It won't be soon forgotten." – he had managed to get passed Piccolo, and grabbed her right hand, giving it a tender peck.

Almost immediately Piccolo stepped in between them, with a low growl in this throat. Foxglove daintily twitched her tail.

__

'He's jealous? I haven't given him a reason to be so. Why would **he** be jealous over me?' – she contemplated thoughtfully.

She looked up into Piccolo's face, and his mien was different. He appeared to be in a defensive mood. She looked once more at "Yamcha". He didn't appear to be an obstacle. He seemed harmless. 

'He's harmless. His power is nowhere near Piccolo's. And he smells good. I wonder how he makes himself smell like that.' – she was thinking, as she came from behind Piccolo's cape and walked up to Yamucha. He smiled, showing off pearly, white teeth.

"Hello there, beautiful. Did it hurt?" He looked into her golden eyes steadily. Foxglove was confused.

"Did what hurt? I'm fine now, arigatou. Dende healed my ankle. See?" She said. She stuck her small ankle out to demonstrate it health, smiling at his concern. Piccolo growled softly. He didn't like the glint in Yamcha's eye. Yamcha smiled at Foxglove.

"No, sweetheart, I meant did it hurt when you fell off of your cloud? Because, you just have to be an angel." He declared. Piccolo almost facefaulted. Growling, he strode over to Foxglove. Yamcha smiled at Foxglove, totally oblivious to Piccolo's facial expressions.

"I'll take you to meet Bulma now, Foxglove." He said, gritting his teeth. Though Piccolo was still standing somewhat distant from them, he could hear his groan clearly.Foxglove looked from him to Yamcha, feeling the tension.

"Why? What's wrong? I thought you wanted me to talk to people. Did I do something wrong?" she asked, turning her attention to Piccolo. Her face showed deep concern for his feelings as well as confusion. Piccolo looked at her and frowned.

'What is this? Doesn't she know what Yamcha is trying to do? I want her to meet everyone. Everyone…except this lusting idiot. Why does he continue with this? He knows goddamn well I hate him and he has absolutely no right to put his hand on my…on Foxglove. He had better cool it or I'll have to show him how just angry I can get!' Piccolo was thinking.

"I would be honored, if not pleased, for you to sit beside me at the meal soon to be. Do you mind?" He asked her. He began to ignore Piccolo all together. He also took her reluctance to leave and her flashing her ankle as a sign that she liked him. Smiling, he bowed before her, showing her he was harmless (and hopefully Piccolo was wrong about him); and took Foxglove's hand again. Foxglove looked at Piccolo helplessly. Piccolo glared at her in return.

"Hey, if you want to be with him, be my guest. You seem to want to. And I'm not your 'daddy', so you can do whatever pleases you." Then under his breath, "At least I don't have to put up with you anymore." He snarled, walking off towards the young man, Gohan. They both, along with Videl, began to walk towards the others who were beginning to convene at the table for dinner.

She looked over at Piccolo as if she needed his approval. For some reason she was interested in this "Yamcha" because she wondered how he made himself smell like that. And she was also confused over Piccolo's actions. She was about to follow him, when she felt a hand on her arm. Turning, she saw that Yamucha was staring at her, with an odd glint in his eyes.

Swiftly walking her over to the others, he somehow managed to get passed Piccolo, Gohan and Videl, and made his way over to the crowd. Looking at Piccolo helplessly, Foxglove's face gave the hint of fear and confusion. Piccolo glared at her. He looked once again at Videl and Gohan, and over at her. His glare slowly disappeared….and gave way to a minute hint of regret. He really didn't mean any of what he said. He just wanted to smash Yamcha's face in.

"Come on, Foxglove, let's go and get something to eat. All of the others are eating now. Besides, you look so thirsty. As hot as you are, you've just got to be dehydrated. I'm getting dehydrated just from looking at you!" He said, popping her up to the drinks.

"Ari…arigatou Yamcha." She said, giggling nervously. To the left of them, under a canopy, was an enormous table laden with food. She stood over by the table, while waiting for Yamcha to bring her a drink. While she waited, she looked around avidly. 

She had never seen such interesting people. She had never been around many humans. They all looked pleasant, except for one. He stood near a woman with blue hair, and just glared at everyone. His demeanor bespoke of his love for violence. Foxglove shivered; she preferred to stay away from those who had a strong lust for killing. Suddenly, the man looked at her! She tried to look away, but saw that out of the corner of her eyes, he was walking towards her. She backed herself against the wall, the fine hairs on the back of her neck standing erect. Her ears were plastered to her skull, and her tail was down, no longer waiving. The man grinned at her. It was not a nice grin, but one filled with malice. He walked right up to her, face to face. 

"Hey!" he said gruffly. "Your name?"

"Foxglove. And you?" She said softly, but with a hint of fear in her voice.

"I'm Vegeta, Prince of the Saiya-Jins. No need for you to shiver. I'm not as badass as I look. So who the hell do you belong to? NOT the NAMEK!?!" His voice was that of thunder before a typhoon. Foxglove jumped slightly. She didn't know what to do. She looked once again into his eyes. Then she began to dart her eyes back and forth in the room. Immediately she was looking for…

'_Piccolo?!? I'm needing Piccolo? How? Why? HIM?!?!' For some reason she wanted to be by Piccolo's side. Right at this minute. Right NOW! Where is he?!_' Suddenly, she heard a voice beside her.

"I had to rescue her earlier. And YES….she IS with me! That poses to be a problem for you, Vegeta?" It was Piccolo. Foxglove let out a breath of relief at the sound of his voice. Piccolo came to stand next to her. It was then that she became aware of his scent. It was far different from Yamcha's. It was cleaner and reminded her of… home. She stood there for a moment, remembering. She was jolted out of her reverie by Vegeta's voice; she looked at the pair. They were glaring at each other with their arms crossed in a similar manner. The woman with the blue hair ran up and touched the man named Vegeta on the arm. Surprisingly, he paid attention. He looked at her, annoyance apparent on his face.

"What do you want onna? He demanded. She put her hands on her hips and glared back at him, her expression every bit as fierce as his. 

"Onna? Onna! I'm your wife Vegeta! Call me Bulma, dammit!" Vegeta smiled evilly.

"As you wish, Bulma-dammit." And with that, he walked off, leaving Bulma sputtering behind him. He turned around once, and looked Foxglove in the eye.

"We will talk later." He said somberly, and strode away. The woman called Bulma went tearing after him, raging about men. Suddenly, Foxglove was left alone near Piccolo. He looked at her for a moment. Placing his hand on her shoulder, he directed her towards the table full of people.

"I know you've already eaten, and I don't need food, but would you like to meet the rest? They aren't like Vegeta. Just stay away from Yamcha." He warned, leading her towards the rest. They sat down on a bench. She found herself seated between Piccolo and Gohan. Unfortunately, directly across from her, was Vegeta. Everyone was chatting idly about everything and nothing, when suddenly Vegeta looked at Foxglove and grinned. She tensed under his stare, and Piccolo felt her nervousness. Suddenly, he began to speak. His voice grabbed everyone's attention immediately. 

"So, Foxglove." He began, "What were you doing, that the Namek had to "save" you?" he asked, arching an eyebrow. Everyone waited for her response. Piccolo growled softly and she instinctively moved slightly closer to him. Vegeta noticed and growled. "Answer me onna! What were you doing?! I am the prince of the Sayajins, and you will answer me!" Foxglove laid her ears back and replied, her voice cold, but tinged with fear. She seemed to go into a trance. Piccolo looked at her, his face stony, but inside he felt worried.

"If you must know, I was trying to find some food. While I was out gathering, I heard a noise behind me. When I looked, there were two men looking at me. They…they wanted to hurt me. I ran, but I fell, and I hurt my ankle. They were…they were tearing at my clothes, and they were, hurting me! I tried to scream, but they hit me. Piccolo-sama saved me. _He _made them go away. Then _he_ brought me here, to be healed. He saved me, brought me here. That's what I was doing for him to have to save me." She said, her voice now monotone. Everyone else was silent. The blue-haired woman whom Vegeta had addressed as "Bulma-dammit" looked sharply at Foxglove from across the table. 

"Where is your family? Didn't they show you how to defend yourself? Or at least go with you, instead of letting you wander around unescorted. The very nerve of them! Why they should all be-" she was cut off by a gasp. Foxglove felt tears welling up deep inside and she stared at the woman sadly.

"My…my mother has been dead ever since I was a kit. My brother died yesterday. He was…protecting me from some people called "hunters". My mother died the same way when I was very young. My brother raised me." Bulma gasped and looked down, in shame. Everyone else bowed their heads for a moment, at a loss for words. Vegeta looked at Foxglove and snorted.

"So, where was your father? Was it just you and your brother? Where was your sire?" he asked mildly. Foxglove hung her head in shame.

"I didn't know my father. My mother said that she would tell me who he was, someday, but she was killed. I'm a bastard. All I know is that she couldn't marry him, and I don't think she wanted to. She…she got very nervous whenever I brought him up." She sighed, not daring to look at anyone. Surely they would cast her away now. No one wanted to be around a bastard. " My brother, wasn't really my brother; he was my stepbrother. My stepdad died with mom, protecting me. I…I had to bury them…I buried them all." Suddenly, she couldn't take it anymore. The memories were flooding her; it was all too much for her. 

"Excuse me, onegai" she said, as she ran from the table, and towards the room she had woken up in. Everyone looked at Vegeta and glared. Piccolo stood up and strode towards her room. Behind him he could here everyone yelling at Vegeta. He smiled. Normally seeing this would have made his day, but not under the given circumstances. 

Arriving at Foxglove's room, he saw the door shut. He was tempted to just open it, but didn't. He softly tapped at the door, inwardly cursing his weakness. He heard the sound of muffled crying coming from the other side. Piccolo felt completely lost.

"Fox? Are you okay, Fox? I'm coming in, okay?" He got no response. He slowly pushed the door open. He was shocked at what he saw. Foxglove was on the bed, her back facing him, sobbing her heart out. Piccolo cautiously walked towards her. "Are you all right?" he asked, knowing full well, that she wasn't all right. She turned over and looked at Piccolo. Suddenly, she launched herself at him. Piccolo was again shocked. Again, she showed her preference to be around him. She showed no fear of him. He cautiously picked her up and held her, the scent of roses again assailing his nostrils. 

"Why, why did they have to die?" she sobbed. Piccolo set her down on the bed and sat beside her.

"Hn. Foxglove, I hate to tell you this, but people do die. Sometimes, we can't help this, and other times we can. We could probably help your brother, but I'm not sure about your mother and stepfather. I didn't know what had happened. I'm sorry for your loss.

"Ari…arigatou gozaimasu, Piccolo-sama. You make some of the hurt go away." She sighed and lay back down on the bed. "I'm kind of tired, Piccolo-sama. May I please get some sleep?" Piccolo knew that she wasn't tired, but understood her need to be alone. 

"Hai. I will stay here. Call, if you need me." His stern look reappeared on his face. "But you had better have a good reason, if you do call for me, okay?" He warned. Despite his gruffness, Foxglove giggled softly. He walked out of the room and closed the door softly, leaving Foxglove alone with her memories. He decided that he would go and talk to Gohan, before his mother came and forced him to go home and study. As he walked down the corridor, he ran across Dende and Mr. Popo in the archives room. They were both discussing something, obviously didn't want anyone to overhear. He paused for a moment, but all he heard was something about "the children of Baal being rare and powerful." Sighing he kept going, discounting it as unimportant. He had to think about something other than that crazy kitsune…

Well? What did you people think? Was it worth the wait? I hope so. Next chapter will be out soon, so please review. No flames. I don't react very well to them. Please review, because reviews are what make me keep writing. New chapter soon, tell me what you think so far.


	6. Nightmares and Moonlit Love

Hey, here's the next chapter. I hope you like it! Once again, I do not own Dragon Ball Z. Akira Toriyama does. I also do not own anything dealing with the Forgotten Realms. _Wizards of the coast_ own that. Please don't sue me, I have no money. *looks at wallet sadly*

Chapter Six

__

The lord of murder shall perish. But in his doom he shall spawn a score of mortal progeny. Chaos shall be sown from their footsteps. So sayeth the wise Alaundo.

************************************************

It was dark. The air hung heavy with the thick, sickly sweet stench of death. Everything was black; just a swirling mass of tortured shadows. A tall figure stood in the blackness, searching. The only light was coming from a faintly glowing orb. The figure stared into the sphere, searching. He would find the object of his desire. She was somewhere, in one of the worlds. He would find her…even if he had to destroy every dimension to do so…

*********************************************************************

Foxglove woke up suddenly! Something was wrong! She could feel her body covered in sweat, with every pore fuming with salty water. The night had given her a dream that left her awake, crying. She sat there for a few moments, shivering, trying to collect her wits. Then her mind slowly focused on Piccolo. Almost instinctively he could hear her anguish. Piccolo continued meditating, deciding to ignore it, and let her sleep. '_She needs to take care of herself. I can't be her nursemaid, and come whenever she calls_.' He thought, as he meditated, alone.

"Where…where am I?" Foxglove whispered, her voice soft. Then she remembered. Being attacked, being saved. The people, and the Lookout. Mostly, she remembered the one who smelled like home. Piccolo…the name itself was enough to make her shiver. She decided that since she wouldn't be able to sleep, after her nightmare, she would find Piccolo. When she stood up, she noticed that her red dress from earlier was gone, replaced with a plain white nightgown. Discounting it, she softly padded out of the room and towards the courtyard. It was there that she saw him. He appeared to be asleep. Foxglove stood there for a moment, shivering, wondering what to do. She didn't want to go back to bed; her nightmare had taken care of the last vestige of tiredness she had had. Sighing she slowly turned to go back to room when she heard his voice.

"What are you doing?" he said, his voice a deep purr. When she turned, Piccolo felt like he had been hit very hard in the stomach. Tears stains still streaked her pale face, and she looked terrified. He immediately felt like an ass for not going to her when he first sensed her needing him. He also caught sight of the fact that she was shivering. The filmy nightgown looked perfectly serviceable, but afforded little protection from the cold night air. He suddenly stood up and strode towards her. Without thinking, he placed his heavy cape around her shoulders. Surprisingly, she was able to bear its weight comfortably.

"Arigatou, Piccolo-sama" she said, her voice slightly husky. Piccolo looked at her face, and it was as if the moon were lighting up her eyes, causing them to shimmer like twin golden stars. It also gave her a somewhat ethereal appearance, with her long black hair flowing behind her as if it were part of the very shadows itself. Her pale skin seemed to glow faintly. It took Piccolo's breath away.

"Are you feeling better?" he questioned, not taking his eyes off of her. Foxglove shivered again, but Piccolo sensed that it wasn't from the cold.

"Truthfully, I'm afraid not. I…I had a bad dream. I dreamed of death, and pain. I dreamed of blood. Bad things will happen soon. So much death. It was as if the world itself were bathed in blood." She sobbed. Before Piccolo knew what he was doing, he was embracing her. Foxglove laid her head against his chest and sobbed. Before he knew it, he was holding her in his arms. Soon her cries subsided. She looked at Piccolo, and he looked at her. It was as if time itself were standing still for the two of them. As if in a trance, Piccolo picked her up gently and brought his lips down to hers. Instinctively, Foxglove leaned upwards into the kiss. It was as if she were struck by lightning. Hot white light coursed through her body, and she quickly pulled back for breath. Piccolo looked at her in surprise. He had never expected that feeling of excitement. She looked equally surprised. She looked at him, her lips parted in expectation.

'_What have I done?!_' Piccolo though wildly. '_I just kissed Foxglove! And I enjoyed it!_' he was brought out of his frantic reverie by Foxglove's husky voice.

"Piccolo-sama, why did you kiss me?" her golden eyes stared at him. Piccolo looked back at her, his obsidian eyes revealing nothing, or perhaps, revealing something hidden deep inside. 

"I have no idea." He said softly, the words rolling off of his tongue like midnight thunder. "I have no idea what possessed me to kiss you." He finished, closing his eyes. Suddenly, he realized that he was still holding Foxglove. She was snuggled up against his chest, her breathing even. One of her ears twitched slightly. 

'_She's asleep_' he thought in awe. He slowly walked towards her room. Maneuvering into the room, he gently placed her on her bed, and pulled the covers up around her. It would be dawn in a few hours. He was about to leave to return to meditating when he heard her whimper. She was still asleep, but it was obvious that she was having a nightmare. Sighing, he walked back towards her bed and sat down beside her. He brushed her hair out of her eyes gently, and wrapped her up in his cloak. She sighed at his touch, and smiled slightly. Piccolo smiled in return. Soon, he had her calmed down and sleeping peacefully. He was about to leave, when he heard her voice. It was softly, but his ears picked it up easily. 

"I love you, Piccolo" she said in her sleep, her ears flicking slightly. Piccolo again felt like he had been hit in the stomach. Her, love him, a demon? He shook his head suddenly.

"I must have misheard her," he whispered, "that's it. She said something else." He quickly took his leave after that. He didn't like these emotions that he was feeling…

************************************************************************

Foxglove stretched luxuriously as she woke up. She had had the most peculiar dream. First, she had dreamed that she had had a nightmare, and had gone looking for Piccolo, then when she had found him, he had comforted her and kissed her. '_That was the best part of the dream_' she thought to herself, grinning. When she got up from her bed, she saw a pair oh cut off shorts and a tank top waiting beside her bed. Curious, she looked at the attire. There was a note on top. She carefully picked up the note:

'_Dear Foxglove,_

I had Gohan bring these over for you. You look like you're about my size. I hope you enjoy them. Perhaps we can talk soon. 

Later, Videl.' 

She smiled, wagging her tail slightly. She quickly reached for the garments and put them on. The shorts were a bit short for her tastes, but they fit fine. Someone had even made a hole in them for her tail! The tank top was black, and a bit too tight for her liking. She still got dressed and walked out of the room, looking for people. The first person she found was Dende. When he saw her coming, he smiled and walked towards her.

"Foxglove. How are you this morning? It is good to see you." He asked, while taking her hand. She smiled at him carefully.

"I'm fine, arigatou. Can you tell me where Piccolo is? I need to talk to him. Before Dende could answer, he was interrupted by Piccolo's deep voice.

"I'm right here." He said, his eyes not meeting Foxglove's. She felt confused. 

"Piccolo, is something wrong?" she asked hesitantly, her golden eyes searching. He looked down at her suddenly.

"What is it?" he growled. Foxglove was taken aback by his tone.

"Are you busy today?" she asked, casting her eyes downward. She didn't want him to be angry with her. 

"Why?" he asked curiously. Her golden eyes widened suddenly. She flicked her tail nervously.

"Well, if it wasn't too much trouble, I thought that maybe you could take me back to my home-just for a moment! I want to go and get my things. I can't live there anymore, and Dende has kindle offered for me to live her. She stopped when Piccolo shook his head.

"Not today, that's just not possible. I have patrolling to do. He noticed that Dende was looking at him funny. Piccolo quickly shot the younger namek a warning look, and continued with his story. You see, we fighters, have to patrol sometimes, to ensure the safety of the world. I don't have time to take you everywhere you want to go." He growled. Foxglove gasped, and stepped backwards, running into Dende.

"Gomen nasai, Dende-sama." She then turned her eyes back towards Piccolo. "Gomen nasai, Piccolo-sama, I had no idea that you were busy. Another time, perhaps. You've done so much for me already, and it was wrong of me to ask for more." She stated. She turned around to talk to Dende, when all of a sudden, she felt someone grip her arm tightly. She was whirled around to face Piccolo again. For a moment, he glared at her, and then sighing, he spoke.

"Alright, I'll take you home to get your stuff. But only for a moment, because I'm very busy today, got it?" he said softly, his voice like a feral purr. She nodded, smiling happily. '_What do I do to get myself into this_' he asked himself gravely. For once, he had no answer for himself. "We'll do it now, and get it out of the way, okay." It was not a question. She nodded again. Piccolo picked her up, careful not to hurt her, and flew towards where he had found her.

"It's right through those trees, Piccolo-sama. Right…there!" she yelped happily, pointing to a cave that was partially hidden behind a tree and some brush. Piccolo was quite surprised.

"You…lived in a cave?" he asked, quite shocked. She looked up at him, her golden eyes wide. 

"Yes, we've always lived there. Is there a problem? You don't have to go in, if you don't want to." She said quickly. Piccolo smirked at her.

"When I'm not at the Lookout, I live in a cave, just on the other side of the forest." He said. Foxglove smiled at him.

Can we go down and in now?" she asked, her golden eyes pleading. He sighed in mock frustration

"Yes, of course." He slowly flew towards the ground and landed in front of her old cave. Setting her down, he stood by as she walked towards the cave. Piccolo found himself watching her hips as they rhythmically moved towards the cave. Suddenly, he realized what he was doing and turned away quickly. '_What in the hell was I doing? I was leering at her like, like…like I wanted her!_' he jumped at this realization. '_Is it possible that I want her? Do I have feelings for her?_' he pondered this as he stood there, in the glade. Suddenly, he heard Foxglove's voice from inside the cave.

"Piccolo-sama! Come here, for a moment, onegai! I want to show you this!" sighing, Piccolo walked towards the cave entrance. When he reached the opening, he stopped dead. Something was wrong with the cave. The very air smelled wrong. He was surprised that Foxglove hadn't sensed it, but she seemed to be caught up in her memories. Sighing, he walked into the room. If there was anything dangerous nearby, he would be sure to keep Foxglove close enough that he could protect her. Perhaps it was his imagination; but putting all his flights of fancy aside, though reluctantly, he accompanied her inside her once loved home.....

Well, there it is; the next chapter completed! So, what do you think, hmm? Read and review for me, and I'll update soon, okay? I hope you like this story, because it's about to get crazy! To all the reviewers, I luv you, miss you, and I will get to work on my next chapter soon, buh bai.


End file.
